L'enfant sans père
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé quel est le passé de l'Empereur du Ciel? S'il avait des frères et sœurs? Des parents vivants?
1. Chapitre 1: Ma famille

L'enfant sans père

Source: Beyblade Métal Fusion + Beyblade Métal Master

Genre: AU (dès les premiers chapitres) + POV + Family + Amitié + Romance

Couple: Kyoya x Tsubasa

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Beyblade Métal Fusion ne m'appartiennent pas…Ni les chansons présentes! Soyez sympa, c'est ma 2ème fic dans ce manga!

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage qui a le POV.

Les phrases en Verdana sont le fait qu'ils lisent!

Les phrases entre *…* sont les pensées d'un personnage qui parle par télépathie!

Les phrases en gras sont le fait qu'un personnage chante!

Résumé: Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé quel est le passé de l'Empereur du Ciel?

Chapitre 1: Ma famille

POV?

_Ma mère s'appelait Hanayo* Otori, elle fêtait ses 20 ans quand ma sœur jumelle et moi naquîmes. __Nous sommes nés le 6 mars vers 18 heures sans que maman n'ait eu recours à une césarienne. Une heure plutôt elle terminait ses études pour devenir vendeuse dans un magasin pour bébés et enfants. Les seules visites que notre mère recevait à l'hôpital étaient celles de Grand-mère et de ses amis. Jamais de notre père. Quand nous fumes plus grands ma petite sœur et moi apprîmes que Grand-mère vit avec nous car elle déteste les maisons de repos et qu'elle est en parfaite santé pour vivre avec sa fille et ses petits-enfants._

_De notre mère nous avons hérités ses yeux marron-dorés, pour la couleur de nos cheveux nous la tenions de notre père alors que celle de maman est rose fuchsia. La couleur de nos iris nous vient de notre arrière-arrière-grand-père maternelle qui était français qui a épousé une japonaise. Le lieu de notre naissance? Dans un parc sous un Sakura en fleurs. _

_Grand-mère s'appelait Yamiko** car elle est née alors qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors, en plein hiver!_

_Ma sœur s'appelle Hiroko***. Ce qui est amusant avec ma jumelle et moi est nous nous ressemblions énormément! Quand nous eûmes 2 ans Hiroko et moi avions inventés un jeu qui consistait à échangé nos habits et nos coiffures. _

_Grand-mère et maman n'arrivaient jamais à nous reconnaître ainsi que nos institutrices! _

_Mais à nos 3 ans sans le savoir la vie d'Hiroko allait changer. Sur le chemin de l'école, je me rappelle d'avoir posé une question à maman:_

-Maman? Pourquoi on n'a pas de photos de papa?

_Sans savoir pourquoi maman s'était raidie en serrant un peu plus nos mains dans les sienne. Son visage pâle était devenu un peu plus blanc, presque livide. _

_Malgré la douleur que nous ressentions, ma sœur avait pris son courage à deux mains._

-Papa n'aimait pas être pris en photo? lui avait-elle demandé, curieuse.

_Maman avait reprit un peu des couleurs en entendant ma question._

-O…Oui, c'est ça. nous avait-elle sourit d'un sourire qui me semblait faux. Votre père était quelqu'un de très timide en public, vous savez.

_La réponse de notre mère ne me semblait pas totalement vraie. Mais pour ne pas l'ennuyer, je lui avais demandé si c'est elle ou Grand-mère qui viendrait nous rechercher à la fin des cours. Je voyais bien que ma sœur était intriguée. _

_Tout comme elle, je ne comprenais pas la réponse de maman. Pourquoi papa n'aimait-il pas être pris en photo? Cachait-il quelque chose à maman et qu'elle ne veut pas nous faire souffrir? C'est très étrange. _

_C'est à ce moment-là que la vie de ma jumelle bascula pour le pire et le meilleur. Alors que nous avons passés le seuil de l'école nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bureau du directeur de l'école. Alors que nous longions un long couloir, Hiroko poussa un cri d'effroi._

-Hiroko? Que se passe-t-il? avons-nous crié maman et moi, inquiets.

-Je…je…avait bégayé ma sœur, incapable de formuler correctement sa réponse en tremblant comme une feuille.

_Je vis le visage d'Hiroko devenir livide en quelques secondes, son corps tremblait de plus en plus fort. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait lâché la main de maman pour retirer son cartable de ses épaules, le poser au sol et en sortir son plumier et un cahier. _

_Elle avait sortit un crayon, ouvert le cahier, tout en s'asseyant à terre elle avait inscrit trois phrases…_

Pardonne-moi Haku.

Tu avais raison depuis le début.

Tricher c'est mal, je le comprends à présent.

_Le cri de ma sœur avait été entendu depuis le bureau du directeur et dans certaines classes. Plusieurs personnes étaient sorties pour se précipiter vers nous. Quand le directeur arriva il avait demandé qui avait crié de la sorte. _

_Maman lui avait expliqué que c'était Hiroko et qu'elle venait d'écrire d'étranges phrases dans son cahier alors qu'on ne savait même pas encore écrire!_

_En retirant ma main de celle de maman, me dirigeant vers ma jumelle je l'avais vue baissé la tête, honteuse et terrifiée. Je m'étais agenouillé à sa droite tout en lui demandant d'une voix douce si elle allait mieux, ma main droite posée sur son épaule gauche. _

_J'avais pu voir que sa main s'était arrêtée de trembler mais par contre, je devinais que les larmes lui montèrent vite aux yeux. Toujours sous le choc, j'avais pris ma sœur dans mes bras._

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Niisan? m'avait-elle demandé, en pleurs.

-Je ne sais pas petite sœur. avais-je répondu, désolé ne pas lui donner de plus réponses.

-Hiroko? l'avait appelée le directeur. Peux-tu me passer ton cahier, stp?

_Se blottissant fortement contre moi, Hiroko le lui avait tendis, ses larmes coulant telles des cascades, mouillant ma chemise mais je m'en fichais. L'important était de consoler ma jumelle du mieux que je le pouvais._

_De ma main droite, je lui avais caressé tendrement ses cheveux tandis mon autre main lui caressait le dos. Quel était ce phénomène? _

_Sans qu'Hiroko ne prononce le moindre mot, nous étions sûrs d'une chose: Hiroko n'avait pas écris de sa propre initiative. _

-Allez me chercher Haku! avait ordonné le directeur d'une voix sèche.

_Le ton de sa voix m'avait ramené au temps présent, j'avais rapidement constaté que monsieur le directeur était très en colère. De tout mon corps d'enfant de trois ans, j'avais peur de cet homme._

-Inutile monsieur le directeur, je suis là. lui avait répondu une voix à ma gauche.

_Tout en essayant de consoler Hiroko, j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait tourné la tête vers la gauche._

_En relevant la tête, j'avais vu l'adolescent appelé Haku s'approcher. Il avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés et un regard mauve. La tristesse et la douleur qui faisait luire son regard m'avait serré le cœur. _

_Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'un pantalon et une cravate bleu ciel plus de chaussures noires. Les mêmes vêtements que je portais. Ces vêtements étaient l'uniforme de l'école._

-Regarde-moi ça! lui avait-il tendu le cahier de ma sœur le directeur, très en colère.

_Haku avait prit le cahier pour quelques secondes après avoir le visage très pâle._

-C'est l'écriture de Yasu. Comment est-ce possible? murmura-t-il, très choqué.

_Maman lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, s'était excusée auprès du directeur et nous sommes repartis pour la maison. Maman avait pris dans ses bras Hiroko, essayant de la consoler, elle aussi. Pendant le trajet pour retourner à la maison, ma sœur s'était endormie_

_Arrivés à la maison, avec l'accord de maman, j'étais allé voir Grand-mère au jardin où je lui avais appris ce qui s'était passé._ _En rentrant nous avions vu Grand-mère et moi que maman était au téléphone. Je supposais avec justesse qu'Hiroko était dans notre chambre._

_Alors que je voulais la rejoindre maman m'avait demandé de la laisser se reposer. J'avais obéi. Deux heures plus tard le médecin était arrivé, maman lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé tout en guidant le médecin vers ma chambre et celle d'Hiroko._

-C'est étrange, très étrange. avait murmuré Grand-mère, réfléchissant.

-Le médecin va guérir petite sœur, n'est-ce pas Mamie? lui avais-je demandé, inquiet.

_Grand-mère était assise dans le canapé, moi sur ses genoux, tenant fortement dans mes mains mon chapelet en ivoire. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je mettais mis à prier…La peur au ventre, accompagné de maman qui était revenue au salon._

_Dix minutes plus tard il quitta la chambre en déclarant qu'Hiroko était en bonne santé mais il ne savait pas donné de réponses, trouvant ce phénomène étrange._

-Il n'y a vraiment rien que vous puisiez faire, Docteur?

-Hélas non. avait secoué de la tête le médecin. D'après ce que vous m'avez décrits, ce ne sont les symptômes de maladies connues.

-Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne Docteur? lui avait demandé maman, poliment.

-Non, non. avait refusé gentiment le médecin. Merci Hanayo.

_Quelques secondes plus tard le médecin avait quitté la maison en nous souhaitant une bonne journée. Ce que nous lui avons rendu._

-Mais oui! s'était exclamée Grand-mère, ravie. Je sais maintenant pourquoi j'avais cet étrange sentiment de déjà-vu.

-Que veux-tu dire maman? lui avait demandé maman, ne comprenant pas.

-C'est normal, ma chérie. avait sourit Grand-mère. Mon grand-père avait les mêmes "symptômes": Hikoro est un médium écrivain!

-Un médium écrivain? lui avais-je demandé, toujours assit sur ses genoux, curieux.

_Grand-mère expliqua ce que c'était. Ce jour-là j'étais prêt à défendre ma petite sœur contre toutes les personnes qui oseraient se moquer d'elle. Mon cœur battait de détermination. Je m'en étais fait la promesse. Promesse que je pensais tenir…_

*Fleur du monde

**Enfant des ténèbres

***Enfant généreuse


	2. Chapitre 2: A notre père Adieu déchir

Chapitre 2: A notre père + Adieu déchirant

POV Tsubasa

_Pendant l'année qui avait suivit la découverte des pouvoirs d'Hiroko, maman, Grand-mère et moi avions quand même eu une vie plus ou moins "normale". Grand-mère nous avait inscrits à l'école de notre village à savoir Koma._

_Car elle avait découvert dans le journal que le directeur dans l'école où les pouvoirs d'Hiroko s'étaient manifestés avait été arrêté car il avait fait une grosse bêtise._

_De la maison il ne fallait que 5 minutes de route pour arriver à l'école à pieds. Grand-mère avait bien précisé à la directrice de la "particularité" de ma sœur. Mais étrangement ses pouvoirs ne se sont manifestés que très rarement._

_Alors que nous avions presque 4 ans notre institutrice s'était adressée à toute la classe si on était d'accord pour organiser un petit spectacle de chant pour la fête des pères. Tout le monde fut enchanté par l'idée sauf ma petite sœur et moi. _

_On lui avait demandé à la fin de cours qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait chanter étant donné qu'on n'a jamais rencontrés notre père._

-Et pourquoi vous ne chanteriez pas "Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer"? nous avait-elle demandé avec un grand sourire. C'est de Calogero, un grand chanteur.

_Elle nous avait donné deux feuilles de papier où étaient inscrites les paroles de la chanson plus un cd._

-Merci Mlle. l'avons-nous remercié Hiroko et moi.

-Comme je l'ai expliqué en classe pour ceux qui voudront répéter en classe et ceux qui veulent répéter chez eux le peuvent. N'oubliez pas que c'est pour le 17 juin!

_Sur le chemin pour rentrer à la maison nous avons expliqué le projet de notre institutrice à Grand-mère qui fut plutôt enchantée._

-Pourquoi pas? nous avait-elle sourit d'un sourire encourageant. Après tout c'est comme si vous lui envoyez une lettre à son attention.

_En arrivant à la maison ma jumelle et moi avions retirés nos chaussures pour enfilés nos pantoufles puis rangés nos cartables à leurs places. _

_Je m'étais dirigé vers la cuisine alors qu'Hiroko se rendait au salon avec Grand-mère. J'avais laissé la porte ouverte car même si je ne suis pas curieux, j'aime entendre Grand-mère et petite sœur discuter. Tout en préparant quelques pâtisseries rapides dont ma sœur et Grand-mère sont friandes. Leurs noms? Ce sont des kusadangos*._

-Dis mamie? Est-ce que maman a des frères et sœurs? avait demandé Hiroko.

_C'était une très bonne question. Car dans les albums ou sur les photos, il n'y avait que des photos de nous 4 et quelque unes de Grand-père avec Mamie._

-Hélas non, ma chérie. Ta maman est mon seul enfant. avait soupiré de tristesse Grand-mère. Pourquoi cette question?

-Oh par curiosité! avait-elle avoué, tout sourire. Sinon puis-je t'aider dans ton tricot? J'ai presque fini l'écharpe de Niisan!

_Grand-mère accepta avec plaisir l'aide d'Hiroko. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait j'avais mal à la tête et avais des frissons depuis le cours de gym à l'école._

_Je n'avais pas vu que je tombais en arrière…Tout comme je perdis connaissance._

_Quelques instants plus tard, j'avais découvert maman assisse à côté de moi, épongeant mon front. En essayant de me relever maman m'avait recouché et remonté la couverture sur moi._

-Restes couché, mon chéri. m'avait-elle expliqué. Tu as attrapé la grippe.

_Pendant 6 jours je du rester à la maison. Hiroko amenait et m'expliquait les leçons et devoirs que l'institutrice nous avait donnés tout en me disant qu'elle avait hâte que je me rétablisse car les filles dans notre classe commençaient sérieusement à lui ennuyer avec toutes leurs questions!_

_Quand je fus rétabli Grand-mère, maman et Hiroko m'avaient offert un cadeau dont elles savaient que ça me plairait (nous fêtions nos 4 ans):_

_Grand-mère m'avait offert un lanceur et une boîte de rangement que j'avais mis à mon avant-bras gauche. _

_Hiroko m'offrit __Earth __Eagle__ 145WD__, une toupie de type Equilibre. J'avais décidé de le baptisé Eagle._

_Maman m'avait acheté un médaillon en argent (sur le couvercle du devant est gravé un aigle déployant ses ailes) où en l'ouvrant se trouve une photo de nous 4 quand ma sœur et moi avions 3 ans, l'autre côté étant vide. _

_De ma part Grand-mère avait offert à Hiroko un bracelet et sa chaîne, aussi en argent, où pendent une petite rose, un petit aigle et un petit cygne avec une pierre précieuse en guise d'yeux _(pour l'Aigle et le Cygne)_. La pierre était l'émeraude, la pierre préférée d'Hiroko._

_C'étaient les plus beaux cadeaux qu'on pouvait rêver! _

_Le jour du spectacle arriva très vite. Le 20__ème__ élève (de notre classe) à monter sur scène fut un petit garçon aux grands yeux bleu foncé et aux cheveux blancs avec une nuance de violet qui fait tourner la tête à toutes les filles de notre classe et je voyais bien qu'Hiroko le trouvait aussi mignon. _

_Elle se comportait presque comme toutes les filles de notre classe…Même si elle ne le montrait pas!_

_Il était habillé d'un kimono bleu faisant ressentir ses yeux, sa ceinture est de la même couleur que ses cheveux._

-Bonsoir, je vais vous chanter "Mon vieux" de Daniel Guichard. avait-il sourit, les joues légèrement rouges de gêne.

_Le public l'avait applaudit quelques instants puis le professeur de musique commença à donner ses instructions aux élèves plus âgés qui commencèrent à jouer. Hyoma approcha le micro à ses lèvres et, d'une voix hésitante, avait commencé à chanter. _

-**Dans son vieux pardessus râpé  
>Il s'en allait l'hiver, l'été<br>Dans le petit matin frileux  
>Mon vieux<br>**

_D'après la maîtresse son père est barman en ville dans une boite de nuit._**  
><strong>_Je me demande si Hyoma est inquiet pour son père._

-**Y' avait qu'un dimanche par semaine  
>Les autres jours c'était la graine<br>Qu'il allait gagner comme on peut  
>Mon vieux<br>**

_Maman avait rencontré le père d'Hyoma qu'une seule fois en ville, elle nous avait dit que c'était un homme pas très bavard mais aimable. Et que dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire beaucoup de tristesse._

_Mais que quand on parle de Hyoma ses yeux brillent de bonheur, de tendresse et d'amour._**  
><strong>

-**L'été on allait voir la mer  
>Tu vois c'était pas la misère<br>C'était pas non plus le Paradis  
>Hé ouais tant pis<br>**

_Je me suis toujours demandé comment son papa faisait pour partir à la mer chaque été. _

_Je me rappelle que je ne suis allé qu'une seule fois chez Hyoma pour lui apporter des devoirs car il ne s'était pas présenté pendant trois jours à l'école. _

_La sensation de vide m'avait sauté tout de suite aux yeux quand j'étais entré._**  
><strong>

-**Dans son vieux pardessus râpé  
>Il a pris pendant des années<br>Le même autobus de banlieue  
>Mon vieux<br>**

_Un jour en prenant notre courage à deux mains, Hiroko et moi, nous avions posé une question à Hyoma. _

_Notre question était pourquoi on n'avait jamais vu sa maman._**  
><strong>

-**Le soir en rentrant du boulot  
>Il s'asseyait sans dire un mot<br>Il était du genre silencieux  
>Mon vieux<br>**

_Hyoma nous avait répondu que sa mère les avait quittés, son père et lui, peu de temps après sa naissance car elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'enfants. Ce qui nous choqua grandement. _

_Comment une femme ne souhaitait-elle pas être mère?_

-**Les dimanches étaient monotones  
>On ne recevait jamais personne<br>Ça ne le rendait pas malheureux  
>Je crois, mon vieux<strong>

_Il nous fit promettre qu'il ne fallait jamais en parler devant son père car il se mettait très en colère et qu'il pouvait se montrer très violent. Ce que nous avons promis. _

-**Dans son vieux pardessus râpé  
>Les jours de paye quand il rentrait<br>On l'entendait gueuler un peu  
>Mon vieux<br>**

_Je me rappelle d'avoir regardé dans le public les parents présent et avais remarqué_ _un regard du même bleu que celui d'Hyoma. Son papa…_**  
><strong>

_Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux couleur sépia coupés très courts. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était le papa d'Hyoma._

-**Nous, on connaissait la chanson  
>Tout y passait, bourgeois, patrons,<br>La gauche, la droite, même le bon Dieu  
>Avec mon vieux<br>**

_Il regardait Hyoma avec dans les yeux une lueur de tristesse mêlée de tendresse._

_J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment en ce moment même._

-**Chez nous y' avait pas la télé  
>C'est dehors que j'allais chercher<br>Pendant quelques heures l'évasion  
>Je sais c'est bête <strong>(*)**  
><strong>

_Pauvre Hyoma. _

_Tout comme Hiroko et moi Hyoma avait grandi avec un seul parent._

-**Dire que j'ai passé des années  
>A côté de lui sans le regarder<br>On a à peine ouvert les yeux  
>Nous deux<br>**

_En sentant la main de ma jumelle sur mon épaule gauche, j'avais sursauté légèrement. M'étant retourné, elle avait baissé les yeux, je l'avais imité._

-**J' aurais pu c'était pas malin  
>Faire avec lui un bout d' chemin<br>Ça l' aurait peut-être rendu heureux  
>Mon vieux<br>**

_J'avais vu que sa main qui écrivait sur le petit bloc-notes que Grand-mère lui avait offert. Quand la main de ma sœur eut fini, j'avais pris le bloc-notes en main et l'avais porté à hauteur de nos yeux._

-**Mais quand on a juste 3 ans** (**)**  
>On n' a pas le cœur assez grand<br>Pour y loger toutes ces choses là  
>Tu vois?<br>**

Renji,fait pas cette bêtise!

Pense à ton gamin! 

_Qui était cet homme prénommé Renji? J'avais levé les yeux vers ma jumelle mais elle m'avait fait signe que sa main ne bougeait plus, signe que l'esprit était parti._

-**Maintenant qu'il est loin d'ici  
>En pensant à tout ça, j' me dis<br>J'aimerais bien qu'il soit près de moi  
>Papa…<strong>

_Quand les dernières notes s'éteignirent Hyoma avait quitté la scène après avoir remercié le public puis ce fut notre tour. _

_Je me rappelle que mon cœur battait comme un fou malgré la présence rassurante de maman et de Grand-mère dans le public. Je dois avouer que j'avais extrêmement peur!_

_Jetant un coup d'œil à Hiroko, je devine quel est dans le même état que moi. Après tout nous sommes jumeaux! _

_Reportant mon regard vers le public, doucement j'avais porté le micro à mes lèvres…Et avais commencé à chanter:_

Moi: **Il suffirait simplement  
>Qu'il m'appelle<br>Qu'il m'appelle  
>D'où vient ma vie?<br>Certainement pas du ciel  
><strong>  
><em>Où es-tu papa? Qui es-tu? D'où viens-tu? Hiroko et moi avions tant de questions à te poser, à cette époque. On aurait tant voulu te connaître!<em>

Hiroko: **Lui raconter mon enfance  
>Son absence<br>Tous les jours  
>Comment briser le silence<br>Qui l'entoure?  
><strong>

_Nous aimeras-tu ma sœur et moi? _

_Comment réagiras-tu en apprenant le pouvoir de médium écrivain d'Hiroko?_

_Seras-tu effrayé?_

Hiroko & Moi: **Aussi vrai que de loin  
>Je lui parle<br>J'apprends tout seul  
>A faire mes armes<br>**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais senti un regard posé sur ma jumelle et moi. _

_Du coin de l'œil nous nous avions jetés un coup d'œil dans le public mais impossible de voir le visage de la personne qui nous avait regardé._

Hiroko & Moi: **Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas  
>D'y penser<br>Si seulement  
>Je pouvais lui manquer<br>**

_Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un homme mais je n'en étais pas sûr…_

_Je pense qu'il était accompagné d'un enfant mais comment savoir? Ils sont cachés dans le fond de la salle, je n'ai pas su les voir. _

_Mais pour quelles raisons se cachaient-ils? _**  
><strong>

Hiroko & Moi: **Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe?  
>Manquer d'Amour<br>N'est pas un crime  
>J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser<br>Si seulement…  
>Je pouvais lui manquer<br>**

_Tout comme__ma petite sœur, j'avais porté mon regard vers le public où j'avais vu maman essuyer une larme sur sa joue._

_Qu'as-tu maman? Pourquoi pleures-tu?_

_Là aussi j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment…_

Hiroko: **Je vous dirais simplement  
>Qu'à part ça<br>Tout va bien  
>A part d'un père<br>Je ne manque de rien  
><strong>

_Ma sœur et moi souhaitons tellement connaître notre père. Savoir pourquoi il n'était pas resté auprès de maman alors qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux._

Tsubasa: **Je vis dans un autre monde  
>Je m'accroche tous les jours<br>Je briserai le silence  
>Qui l'entoure<br>**

_Je l'imaginais grand, les cheveux courts de la même couleur argenté que nos cheveux à Hiroko et moi, les yeux violets. _

_Dans mes rêves je l'imaginais qu'il frapperait à la maison en courant et après s'être excusé auprès de maman et de Grand-mère ils nous amèneraient tous les 4 chez lui, qu'il demandera à maman de l'épouser. Maman accepterait avec bonheur, les larmes aux yeux. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve…_

Hiroko & Moi: **Aussi vrai que de loin  
>Je lui parle<br>J'apprends tout seul  
>A faire mes armes<br>Aussi vrai qu'je n'arrête pas d'y penser.  
>Si seulement<br>Je pouvais lui manquer  
><strong>

_Papa…Es-tu heureux là-bas en Arabie sans maman? _

_Ou bien es-tu triste? As-tu quitté maman parce que tu étais déjà marié?_

_Ou parce que la différence d'âge entre vous était trop grande que tu as eu peur?_**  
><strong>

Hiroko & Moi: **Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe?  
>Manquer d'Amour<br>N'est ce pas un crime  
>J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser<br>Si seulement  
>Je pouvais lui manquer.<strong>

_Je me rappelle qu'un soir Hiroko et moi avions demandé à Grand-mère d'où venait papa puisqu'aucun japonais n'a la peau mate, presque couleur caramel. Elle nous avait répondit que dans nos veines coule du sang musulman:_

_L'Arabie Saoudite._

-C'est de là-bas que vient votre père, mes petits! Nous avait-elle sourit.

Hiroko & Moi: **Est-ce qu'il va me faire un signe?  
>Manquer d'un père<br>N'est pas un crime  
>J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser<br>Si seulement…**

**Je pouvais lui manquer.**

_A la fin de la chanson, j'avais pris la main gauche de ma sœur et ensemble nous avions souris et salués en nous inclinant devant le public pour le remercier. _

_En quittant la scène la maîtresse et les autres élèves nous avaient applaudis, nous félicitant de notre courage et celui d'Hyoma._

-Bravo les Jumeaux, vous avez bien chantés. nous avait félicité Hyoma en tendant un petit bouquet de fleurs à ma jumelle.

-Toi aussi Hyoma, tu as très bien chanté! avait sourit Hiroko.

_Six mois passèrent depuis le spectacle pour la fête des pères, nous étions samedi. Dans la matinée ma sœur et moi étions partis nous promenés, puis vers 12h00 nous étions revenus à la maison où Grand-mère terminait de préparer le dîner alors que maman tapait sur sa vieille machine à écrire au salon. _

_Hiroko s'était dirigée vers maman pendant que moi, je rangeais nos sacs. Me rendant au salon j'avais vu que ma sœur s'était assisse en face de maman, ses coudes posés sur la table, ses mains soutenant son visage._

-Vous partez Grand-mère et toi? avait-elle demandé, curieuse.

-Oui. avait répondu notre mère en levant un œil qu'elle posa sur Hiroko. Grand-mère et moi avions remarqués qu'il manquait beaucoup de choses notamment qu'il n'avait plus de thé au jasmin pour ton frère et ta tisane préférée.

-On peut vous accompagner maman? lui avais-je demandé, voulant les accompagnées.

-Je regrette, mon chéri, mais Grand-mère et moi devons aller à la capitale après avoir fait les courses. m'avait-elle sourit d'un sourire désolé.

-Vous allez voir un ami à toi, maman? lui avais-je demandé.

-Exact, mon cœur. lui avait sourit maman en tournant la tête dans ma direction tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Bon! Maman? Tu as fini?

-Haï!

_Grand-mère avait quitté la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. Ma sœur et moi avions remarqué qu'elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Grand-mère avait-elle un amoureux? Si c'est le cas, c'est super!_

-Je vous ai préparé des Yakitori°° accompagnés de patates douces dont vous me direz des nouvelles, les enfants!

-Merci Grand-mère! l'avons-nous sourit ma jumelle et moi en courant vers elle.

_Grand-mère nous avait serrés dans ses bras. Maman nous avait rejoints et tous les quatre nous ne sommes pas séparés avant quelques minutes. _

-Je vous aime, mes chéris. avait murmuré maman d'une voix tendre.

-Ne l'oubliez jamais…avait rajouté Grand-mère avec la même tendresse dans la voix.

_Une heure plus tard ma petite sœur et moi avions terminé de dîner, nous avions fait ensemble la vaisselle tout en nous éclaboussant l'un l'autre. Bien sûr nous avions nettoyé la cuisine tout en nous racontant quelques blagues assez drôles._

_Après la vaisselle nous étions au salon où je nettoyais Eagle avec un morceau de tissu doux tandis qu'Hiroko réparait un trou du genou gauche de mon jean's tout en lisant un magazine._

-Je parie que tu t'es entraîné dans la forêt au Beyblade. avait-elle déclaré sans quitter son ouvrage des yeux, malicieuse.

-Oui. avais-je répondu, sincère. Je voulais entraîner Eagle.

-Laisse-moi deviner le but de cet entraînement: Tu veux lui apprendre des attaques basées sur les aigles? avait fait mine de réfléchir ma petite sœur.

-Bingo! lui avais-je souris en tournant la tête vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Comment as-tu deviné?

-C'est simple, la chambre est recouverte entièrement de pos…avait-elle voulut me taquiner mais elle s'était arrêtée dans sa phrase.

_En la voyant poser son matériel de couture et mon pantalon à sa gauche, j'avais compris. Un esprit voulait lui parler. _

_J'avais eu fini de nettoyer Eagle et de le remonter plus tôt. J'en avais profité pour le ranger dans ma poche et allé chercher une feuille de papier et un stylo venant du bureau de Grand-mère, j'avais tout de suite donné le stylo et le morceau de papier à ma sœur._

_Prenant ce que je lui tendais, elle avait "prêté" ma main à l'esprit et voici ce qu'il avait écrit:_

Pardonnez-nous mes chéris.

Je suis désolée, Grand-mère et moi ne reviendrons pas.

Un camion nous a heurtées, nous tuant toutes les deux sur le coup.

Adieu…

Maman

_Je me rappelle que j'avais pris ma sœur dans mes bras où elle s'était blottie, anéantie, pour y pleurer _(Après avoir fini d'écrire bien sur!)_. _

_Je ne pleurais pas, je voulais me montrer fort envers ma jumelle. Malgré que mon cœur était brisé. Mais ma tête était envahie de questions que j'étais incapable de donner de réponses._

_Qu'allons-nous devenir? Nous ne connaissons pas l'identité de notre père, Grand-mère était veuve et maman était fille unique. Je ne voulais pas être séparé d'Hiroko! Sentant la tête de ma sœur devenir plus lourde, en baissant les yeux je l'ai vue endormie._

_Tout doucement je l'avais prise dans mes bras pour aller la coucher dans notre chambre. Je lui avais caressé les cheveux, déposant un léger baiser sur son front._

-Je reviens dans quelques minutes, petite sœur. Repose-toi bien.

_Je m'étais retourné, courant vers la porte de la chambre, mais alors que j'allais atteindre la poignée un étrange phénomène s'était produit…_

_Etonné, je m'étais retrouvé dans le couloir. Me retournant je vis que la porte était fermée. Mais comment avais-je pu sortir de la chambre sans avoir touché la poignée? En m'avançant vers la porte j'avais voulu poser ma main sur la poignée quand je compris._

_Ma main était passée à travers le bois! N'importe qui aurait eu peur en découvrant ce phénomène, mais pas moi. En la retirant, j'avais compris que mon pouvoir venait de se manifester pour la première fois._

_Si Hiroko savait communiquer avec les défunts par écrit, moi mon pouvoir était l'intangibilité. Sans perdre une minute de plus, j'avais quitté la maison pour me rendre le plus rapidement possible chez le maire de notre village._

_Il faisait presque nuit mais je continuais de courir, connaissant le chemin par cœur. En entrant à la mairie le cri d'une femme m'avait fait me retourné rapidement derrière moi._

_Une jeune femme venait de me voir apparaître devant elle._

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur, madame. m'étais-je excusé poliment. Puis-je voir Mr le Maire, s'il vous plait?

_Elle avait cligné plusieurs fois des paupières, encore choquée par mon apparition inattendue, pour enfin me répondre._

-Dans…son bureau.

-Merci beaucoup madame.

_Je m'étais incliné une nouvelle fois pour après courir vers le bureau du Maire. Etrangement je n'étais pas épuisé par la course effrénée que j'avais effectuée. Est-ce une particularité de mon pouvoir? Je l'ignorais._

_Quand j'arrivais près de la porte du bureau du Maire le souvenir de l'entretien qu'on avait eu avec le maire me revenait à l'esprit._

_C'était deux jours après que le pouvoir de ma jumelle s'était manifesté. Quand Monsieur le Maire a été mit au courant, il ne nous crut pas. _

_Il avait même demandé à ma sœur si elle pouvait communiquer avec sa femme décédée il y a une vingtaine d'années. Ce que fit la défunte épouse du Maire. _

_Je me rappelle encore très bien de ce qu'elle avait écrit d'une laide écriture (Maman, Grand-mère et moi trouvions qu'Hiroko a une écriture plus fine et plus propre que la défunte!):_

Danzo tu es une vraie patate! Cette petite sait communiquer avec n'importe quels défunts à condition qu'elle le veuille bien! Alors j'espère que tu comprendras que sa mère et sa grand-mère n'ont pas menties et qu'il est impératif à ce que cette famille bien quelle soit 'spéciale' doit rester à Koma!

_Monsieur le Maire avait compris le message de sa défunte épouse et nous avait permis de rester à Koma. Oh, Kami-sama! Ce jour-là, j'avais bien vu que ma jumelle avait eu une folle envie de rire! Mais elle s'était retenue car Monsieur le Maire n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié._

_Je me rappelle aussi que chaque matin il venait voir Grand-mère à la maison pour lui demander de nos nouvelles avec une gentillesse et une bonne humeur que maman et Grand-mère, au début, trouvaient étranges jusqu'au jour où elles ont compris qu'il voulait devenir ami avec elles. _

_Quand maman et Grand-mère étaient occupées il s'occupait d'Hiroko et moi sous la demande soit de maman ou de Grand-mère. Depuis 1 an qu'ils s'occupent de nous pendant les absences de maman et/ou de Grand-mère il est devenu une sorte d'oncle._

-Tsubasa?!

_En levant les yeux, j'avais remarqué que j'étais entré sans frapper. Mon pouvoir m'avait évité de me cogner la tête contre la porte et je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais arrêté de courir. Monsieur le Maire était très surprit de me trouver dans son bureau. M'excusant de mon entrée sans permission, je lui avais expliqué le pourquoi j'étais là._

-Toutes mes condoléances Tsubasa.

_A la fin de la phrase de Monsieur le Maire mes larmes avaient coulées telles une cascade, mon cœur m'avait fait mal, si mal que j'avais pris conscience seulement maintenant que plus jamais je ne reverrais ma mère et ma Grand-mère._

_Monsieur le Maire m'avait pris dans ses bras où j'ai longuement pleuré pour après m'endormir, épuisé, dans ses bras. Quelques instants plus tard je m'étais réveillé dans ma chambre. Monsieur le Maire bouclait des valises._

-Monsieur le Maire? l'avais-je appelé, incertain.

_Levant la tête vers moi Monsieur le Maire m'avait sourit d'un sourire triste._

-Je suis désolé Tsubasa mais comme je suis veuf, je ne peux vous adopter ta sœur et toi.

_Ces mots m'avaient donné l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. Alors personnes ne pouvaient nous aider? Je lui avais posé la question._

-Malheureusement, non. Koma est un petit village.

_J'avais senti mon cœur s'arrêter de battre. Ainsi dont il ne nous restait que la pire des situations._

-Je sais bien qu'Hiroko et toi n'aimiez pas les orphelinats mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions puisque votre mère et votre Grand-mère ne savaient pas comment rejoindre votre père. avait-il terminé sa conclusion.

_J'étais resté muet pendant un très long moment, joignant mes mains en une prière silencieuse, yeux clos. Mais malgré que mes yeux fussent fermés, de fines larmes s'y étaient échappées. Même si j'essayais de prier, aucun mot n'était assez fort pour exprimer ma tristesse et mon chagrin._

_J'avais senti ma tête être posée contre l'épaule gauche de ma sœur. Ouvrant petits à petits les yeux, malgré mes larmes, je l'avais vue me caresser les cheveux. Elle regardait Monsieur le Maire droit dans les yeux._

-Nous devons quitter Koma? avait-elle demandé.

_J'avais du cligné plusieurs fois des paupières afin de mieux chasser mes larmes. J'avais levé un peu la tête vers ma sœur. Tournant légèrement la tête vers moi, elle m'avait souri tristement, continuant de me caresser les cheveux._

-Je le crains malheureusement. avait acquiescé de la tête Monsieur le Maire, triste. Vos valises sont déjà faites. Vous avez dormis pendant 2 jours entiers. Ce matin j'ai téléphoné à la police qui me donnera le certificat de décès de votre mère et de votre Grand-mère. L'enterrement aura lieu dans une semaine.

*Ce sont des boulettes (Dangos) faites à partir de vers de bois mélangés à de la farine.


	3. Chapitre 3: L'enterrement

Chapitre 3: L'enterrement

POV Tsubasa

_Une semaine plus tard, Hiroko et moi étions prêts. Depuis le jour où l'esprit de maman nous avait annoncé qu'elles ne rentreraient pas Monsieur le Maire avait demandé à quelques adultes qui voudraient bien nous logés pour une semaine car après l'enterrement une Sœur viendrait nous chercher._

_Monsieur Hagane s'est porté volontaire. Il venait de perdre sa femme deux semaines auparavant._

-Hanayo était ma meilleure amie, Tsubasa et Hiroko me connaissent. C'est pourquoi je demande à ce qu'ils viennent loger chez moi.

_Ma jumelle et moi étions levés depuis 6 heures pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner et prendre quelques affaires que Monsieur le Maire avait oublié de mettre dans nos valises. Mr. Hagane nous avait déposés devant notre maison en nous disant qu'il reviendrait vite._

_Hiroko avait pris son matériel de couture, moi je n'avais rien à rajouter. A 6h30 quelqu'un avait frappé à notre porte._

-Je vais aller ouvrir. avais-je prévenue ma sœur.

_Je m'étais dirigé vers l'entrée où en l'ouvrant je vis 5 de mes camarades de classe et mon instructrice._

-Ohayo* Ojôsan**, les amis. les avais-je salué en m'inclinant devant celle qui fut ma maîtresse depuis un an et mes camarades.

-Ohayo Tsubasa. m'avaient-ils tous répondu en s'inclinant.

_Ils portaient tous des vêtements noirs. Hiroko et moi-même en portions aussi. C'était aujourd'hui l'enterrement._

-Bonjour petit Tsubasa. m'avait salué une voix que je connaissais bien.

_J'avais baissé les yeux vers le sol où j'avais vu Hokuto, je mettais mis à genoux pour lui caresser la tête._

-Bonjour Hokuto. l'avais-je salué.

-Hiroko-chan n'est pas là? m'avait demandé Hyoma en s'avançant vers moi.

-Je suis là.

_J'avais jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule gauche pour voir ma sœur se diriger vers nous, sa valise en main._

-Ohayo Hiroko. l'avaient saluée nos camarades et la maîtresse, une nouvelle fois, en même temps.

-Bonjour tout le monde. leur avait sourit tristement ma sœur puis se mettant à genoux. Bonjour à toi aussi Hokuto.

-Nous sommes venus vous présenter nos condoléances. nous posa une main sur l'épaule Hyoma.

-Merci. l'avions-nous remercié.

-On peut faire quelque chose pour vous? nous demanda une camarade aux cheveux blonds.

-C'est gentil Kaneko° mais je viens de terminer ma valise.

-Ta valise?! Mais pourquoi?! nous demandèrent nos camarades, choqués.

-Nous quittons Koma…avais-je répondu en me relevant.

-…pour aller vivre dans un orphelinat à Tokyo. avait terminé ma sœur, elle aussi, en se relevant.

-Vous devez savoir les enfants que quand on perd ses parents et qu'aucune des personnes décédées n'avaient de frères ou de sœurs ou un membre de la famille encore en vie, on doit confier les orphelins à des orphelinats. leur avait expliqué notre ancienne institutrice.

-Mais, moi aussi je suis orphelin! n'avait pas compris Hyoma, choqué. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hiroko-chan et Tsubasa-kun doivent quitter le village!

-C'est différent petit Hyoma. s'était tourné vers notre camarade Hokuto. Tsubasa et Hiroko ont perdu leur mère et leur Grand-mère et n'ont personne pour s'occuper d'eux alors que toi tu as encore ton papa, tu comprends?

_Hyoma-kun avait baissé la tête, ses cheveux nous cachant son visage. _

-Oui…avait-il acquiescé de la tête. Je suis désolé les Jumeaux.

-Ne sois pas désolé Hyo-kun, on est encore des enfants, c'est normal qu'on ne comprenne pas tout! avait sourit ma sœur en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu comprends?

-Merci Hiroko-chan…l'avait remercié Hyoma en lui rendant son étreinte.

_Un peu plus tard notre ancienne institutrice et nos camarades étaient partis._

_Nettoyant Eagle j'avais entendu le bruit d'une voiture se diriger puis se garer devant la maison. Ma sœur et moi sommes dehors, Hiroko lisait tandis que moi je remontais ma toupie après l'avoir nettoyée._

-Enfants Otori?

_Hiroko et moi avions levés la tête pour voir une madame assez âgée, habillée de noirs avec sur la tête une drôle de coiffe._

-Oui?

-Bonjour, je suis Sœur Ann de l'orphelinat "Petites étoiles". C'est moi qui suis chargée de vous amener à l'orphelinat après l'enterrement.

_Mr. Hagane nous avait apprit comment on devait appeler les Sœurs de l'orphelinat. C'était étrange qu'il ne fût pas encore là._

-Bonjour ma Sœur. l'avons-nous salué ma jumelle et moi en nous inclinant.

_Rangeant Eagle dans ma poche, nous avons mis nos valises dans le coffre de la voiture de Sœur Anne. Elle nous avait apprit qu'elle était Anglaise. Ensemble nous nous étions dirigés vers la petite église de notre village. Père Shiryu°° arriva à ce moment, il salua Sœur Anne tout en nous demandant d'aller nous installer auprès de Mr Hagane._

_Nous avons obéi. Mr. Hagane nous attendait, son fils dormant dans ses bras. En tournant la tête vers la droite, j'avais vu Hyoma-kun assit à la gauche de son père, son regard croisa le mien. J'avais pu lire dans son regard qu'il était très triste pour nous. Et qu'il avait pleuré._

_Quelques minutes plus tard Père Shiryu arriva suivit de Sœur Anne. Devant moi se trouvaient deux cercueils en chêne où à l'intérieur se trouvait maman et Grand-mère._

_Deux heures plus tard, nous nous trouvions dehors sous une forte pluie glaciale, je me rappelle que j'avais serré ma sœur contre moi, nos larmes se mélangeant à la pluie. Après la mise en terre, Hiroko et moi avions dis nos adieux à tout le monde puis avons suivis Sœur Ann jusqu'à sa voiture._

_Pendant le trajet Hiroko s'était endormie. Malgré ma propre fatigue, je n'arrivais à dormir. Par la fenêtre, je regardais Koma s'éloigné un peu plus…_

_Adieu Koma, ne nous oublie pas…_

*Bonjour

**Mademoiselle  
>°Fille de l'or<p>

°°Clin d'œil à Shiryu des Chevaliers du Zodiaque!


	4. Chapitre 4: L'orphelinat

Chapitre 4: L'orphelinat

POV Tsubasa

_Ce qui m'avait réveillé était une présence que je ne connaissais pas. J'avais ouvert les yeux et m'étais assis pour voir un petit garçon un peu plus âgé que moi. _

-Vous êtes nouveaux les Jumeaux? m'avait-il demandé, curieux.

_En jetant un petit coup d'œil vers ma gauche, j'avais vu qu'Hiroko dormait toujours aussi profondément._

-Oui. avais-je répondu. Je m'appelle Tsubasa Otori et ma sœur s'appelle Hiroko.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaisse Tsubasa-kun! Moi, je m'appelle Jôta!

_Le sourire de Jôta était sincère, mais je n'avais pas compris le pourquoi j'avais lu dans ses yeux de la peine. Alors que j'allais lui poser la question la porte de la chambre où Jôta et moi nous nous trouvions s'ouvrit violement, réveillant ma sœur. En tournant la tête vers la porte, j'avais vu une Sœur que je ne connaissais pas._

-Vous êtes enfin réveillés Enfants Otori!

-Sœur Alexandra! s'était exclamé Jôta.

_Aussi vite qu'inattendu Jôta s'inclina. Sœur Alexandra tourna la tête vers ma sœur et moi._

-Vos noms sont bien Tsubasa et Hiroko Otori?

_Sa voix est sèche, son regard fait peur à voir, j'acquiesce de la tête, muet de peur._

-Réponds « Oui, Sœur Alexandra ». me souffla Jôta.

-Oui, Sœur Alexandra.

_En cet instant, j'ignorais que les portes de Dante s'étaient ouvertes._

_Jusqu'à nos 8 ans, notre vie fut un véritable Enfer à l'orphelinat: Lever à 5 heures du matin, la prière du matin, petit-déjeuner à 8 heures à la cantine, premier cours de la journée à 8h20 jusqu'à midi, prière du midi, reprise des cours jusqu'à 17 heures, faire nos devoirs dans nos dortoirs respectives (Hiroko est dans celui des filles, moi dans celui des garçons), retour à la cantine pour la prière du soir et le souper, et enfin à 22h30, au lit. Pour les anniversaires de nos camarades, c'était peine perdue. Seul Jôta arrivait à tromper la surveillance pourtant très stricte des Sœurs et de la Mère Supérieure pour ramener quelques cadeaux et les lettres, nombreuses, adressées à ma sœur,._

_Je ne me rappelle plus très bien les cadeaux que Jôta nous offrit jusqu'à nos 7 ans, mais celui de nos 8 ans reste mon bien le plus précieux avec ma toupie, bien sûr! Hiroko avait reçu de son correspondant Chinois des boucles d'oreilles en or représentant des papillons qu'elle cachait en dessous de ses cheveux._

_Lors d'une de nos rares sorties, je suis allé dans la forêt qui se situe derrière l'orphelinat. Je me suis entraîné au Beyblade où j'ai touché et fais tomber un arbre, ma surprise fut grande quand j'ai entendu un faible cri. En me dirigeant vers la source du cri, je découvris un oisillon, mais pas n'importe quel oisillon: _

_Un bébé aigle!_

_Avec douceur et précaution, je l'ai pris dans mes mains. Je suis retourné à l'orphelinat avec où avec Hiroko et Jôta nous l'avons nourri et éduqué. Le cacher fut une épreuve très difficile car il fallait qu'Eagle garde le plus grand silence durant nos absences. Ce fut Hiroko qui eut la solution à notre problème._

-On ne pourra cacher éternellement Eagle dans nos armoires, il a besoin d'espace puisqu'il vole très bien. Je propose qu'il apprenne à trouver sa nourriture, seul et dehors. C'est dans sa nature, il répond à nos voix et nos sifflements. Il comprendra.

_Et ce fut le cas. Si les premiers jours, je fus incapable de dormir, lorsque le Week-end arriva, nous nous sommes rendus en forêt où je l'ai appelé. A ma plus grande surprise, Eagle me répondit! Lorsque nous le vîmes, il était magnifique, d'un petit cri il s'envola pour se poser sur mon épaule droite!_

-Bonjour Eagle! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. lui souris-je.

_Avec un petit cri, il frotta les plumes de son cou contre le mien, me montrant par ce geste qu'on lui a manqué. Sous la caresse, je me mis à rire, le cœur empli de joie et de bonheur. J'étais heureux, entouré de ma jumelle et de nos meilleurs amis que sont Jôta et Eagle._

_Mais ce que j'ignorais est que dans trois jours, mon bonheur allait se briser en éclats._


End file.
